The Psycho and the Degenerate
by 2Words4Ya
Summary: My first story: Mickie becomes somewhat attracted to Shawn after DX helps her against Lita. Now that she has the chance to work with DX, will she take her shot at being happy with our favorite Heartbreaker?
1. Prologue

So here's my first attempt at a fanfic. This is inspired by "It's Enough" by "ijnfleetadmiral" as well as the 11/13/06 episode of RAW, where DX helped Mickie win her match against Lita.

This story is somewhat AU – the events on-stage/on-air are considered real instead of scripted, I'll also take some liberties with the characters.

We start with a List of the big points that lead to the story as wells as a prologue:

* * *

><p>-Vince McMahon tries to get Shawn Michaels to retire.<br>-Shawn gets introduced in the Vince McMahon-'kiss my ass club'.  
>-Wrestlemania 22:<br>-Shawn defeats Vince in a No Holds Barred match.  
>-Triple H loses to John Cena.<br>-Both Michaels and HHH perform crotch chops during their matches - first signs of DX returning.  
>-Backlash: Michaels (with 'God') loses to Vince and Shane McMahon in a 'tag team' match.<br>-The Spirit Squad injures Shawn's knee.  
>-During Triple H's gauntlet match against the Spirit Squad, Shawn steps in to save Triple H.<br>-DX returns and feuds against the McMahons and the Spirit Squad.  
>-DX defeats the Spirit Squad on Vengeance and Saturday Night Main Event.<br>-DX defeats the McMahons and Big Show on Hell in a Cell.  
>-DX loses to Rated RKO after being screwed by Eric Bischoff on Cyber Sunday.<br>-DX help Mickie James, whose legs were shackled together, win against Lita.  
>-Survivor Series:<br>-Mickie James defeats Lita and wins the WWE Women's Championship.  
>-Team DX (DX, The Hardys, CM Punk) defeat Team Rated-RKO (Rated-RKO, Johnny Nitro, Mike Knox, Gregory Helms)<br>-Story begins.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

27th November, 2006 – just after RAW:

Shawn sighed deeply, thinking about the day's events – first he and Hunter got, along with their role model - Ric Flair, _another_ go at the Spirits Squad and kicked their asses _again, _followed by the Hardys being denied their well deserved titles because Rated-RKO decided to play dirty just to get disqualified.

He was also concerned for Mickie, Hunter and him got to know her a little after they helped her win two weeks ago, who now had to face Victoria to defend her title. Shawn didn't know what it was but something told him Victoria was defiantly up to no good.

'Maybe DX should be in the audience again when the match starts', crossed his thoughts but that had time until January.

Shawn's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door of his hotel room,  
>"Shawn! Open up. It's me Hunter. Something has happened."<p>

-DX-

"Wait, let me repeat that: Orton and Edge attacked the Hardys after the show and now they are in hospital. That's why Vince decided that we take their place at December to Dismember against MNM and to make it harder for us it's now a mixed gender tag team match and now we have to find a female team member so we don't embarrass ourselves with not being able to compete. Did I get this right?"

"Yeah, that's about it, Shawn", Hunter said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, at least we don't have to fight the cheerleaders… Got any idea who could team up with us?"

"That's where you come into this whole mess. You know I just became a father and all so I thought you could do it", came Shawn's best friends answer.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it. But be careful your child may still have got a few genes from Satan himself. I still can't believe that you are the one that knocked _Princess_ Stephanie up", laughter filled the room.

"Thanks man, I owe you. And listen – I know this whole marriage thing hasn't worked out for you but try to move on, ok pal? Just because it failed once doesn't mean you won't find someone."

"Really, Hunter? We're back at this again? I told you I'm fine", Shawn got up from his seat with his best friend in tow and opened the door.

"Now get to your little bastard and greet good ol' Vince when you meet him. I have to solve our little problem", and with that Shawn's mind returned to his previous thoughts until an idea hit him.

-DX-

Meanwhile the WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James, sat slightly depressed and confused on the couch of her hotel room. Ever since she got to know DX she couldn't help but think about them or most of the time - Shawn. There even was that photo where she hugged him from the side while he has his arm around her.

This had been the first time she really had anything to do with them. Sure, she saw some of their matches and skits backstage and she was there at Wrestlemania XIX and watched Shawn's epic match against Jericho, but at that time she was not that interested in him – she was still obsessed with Trish at that time.

Now she had to admit, she thought he was _cute_ and he was _sexy_. He also got the looks that – just then she realized that she began humming _his_ theme music and stopped her thoughts.

OK, so she was attracted to Shawn. But did she really want to go through the embarrassment following a possible rejection? Last time with Trish really hurt her and she didn't know if she could take this again. If she could at least spend some more time with him before she tries to open herself to anyone again.

While she began picturing herself with the _Heartbreak Kid_ once more, someone knocked at her door.

"Wait a sec. I'm coming!" She called over and got up from the couch. When she opened the door she met with the one person she didn't expect – Shawn Michaels.

"Hey, Mickie", he said awkwardly, "I got a little proposal for you: How would you like to team up with DX?"

She didn't know how, but someone seemed to have answered to her whishes.

TBC….

* * *

><p>So this is the prologue. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think about it and if I should continue.<p>

Until then,

2Word4Ya!


	2. The Rebirth of the DX Army

Hey, there! First off I want to thank you all for the nice reviews, you really motivate me.  
>I also want to warn you that I will mostly update at the weekends because school is being hard right now, since I'm in my last year there.<p>

I hope I won't disappoint you guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>3rd December, 2006 – 'December to Dismember' (Augusta, Georgia):<p>

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman. This is December to Dismember and we start with our first match", the announcer started while the crowd was already going wild.

"This is a 6-person mixed tag team match. Introducing first: from Los Angeles, Claifornia –Melina, Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury. MNM!" And the team made its way towards the ring.  
>Once their entrance finished, the lights dimmed and the DX theme started playing and the announcer started again:<p>

"And here are their opponents: from Greenwich, Connecticut – 'The Game' Triple H and from San Antonio, Texas – he's 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels. D-Generation X!"

Both Shawn and Hunter ran up to the ring, wearing their DX-gear and with mics in hand. As they arrived in the middle their music was cut off and the lights went back to their full power.

Hunter began, "Hello Augusta! You know the drill – are you ready?" the audience started cheering, "Well, we aren't. As you heard this is a mixed tag match. Unfortunately DX has no female members. So it looked like we' have to cancel this match" the crowd started booing,"But, being the extraordinary mastermind and talent scout he is, Shawn found a solution to our little problem. Enlighten us, buddy."

"Of course, Hunter. We had to find a partner for this match as well as other mixed matches that could happen in the future but we wanted to keep DX the way it is. So got a little idea – we rebuilt the 'DX-Army' now as a group of friends in the WWE that support us during larger tag matches, mixed matches and similar stuff.  
>So without further talking let me introduce the newest and first member of the new 'DX-Army'- boys and girls here's Mickie James!"<p>

The Degenerates' theme started playing again as Mickie made her way to the ring in her usual entrance, her ring attire being a top and skirt with knee high boots(Author's Note: think of something along the lines of her usual ring attires around the end of 2006), all of it black with acid green details. She also wore green DX-sweatbands around her wrists. As she arrived at the ring, Mickie she took her place between the two best friends, Shawn handing her a mic.

"Okay, Augusta. Now that we're complete - Are you ready?" Mickie said using Triple H's signature phrase.

After the crowd's cries of 'yes!' died down, Hunter spoke up "No, she said – ARE YOU REEAADYY?" causing the WWE-fans to erupt once more. The three got in their poses to continue their little introduction.

"For the thousands in attendance - and the millions watching at home: L-l-l-l-l-lets get ready to SUCK IT!" The Game screamed, giving his mic to his best friend.

"And of course if you're not down with that we got TWO WORDS FOR YA: SUCK IT!" Shawn gave his part of the introduction, this time not shoving the mic towards the audience instead both degenerates and the woman most people called a 'psycho' screamed the last part, before being separated by the official, who had enough of the long delay they were causing.

Mickie was left inside the ring and just after Melina entered the bell rang signaling the beginning of the match.

-DX-

"The Game's in control of Mercury, he's - OH! Irish Whip combined with a Facebreaker. Now it's goin' to be painful – AND PEDIGREE!" the commentator couldn't talk as fast as all those move taking place.

"There's the tag to Shawn Michaels. Mercury should hurry with getting up and try to tag out" his colleague added as Joey struggled so stand again. "He's up, but staggering. Come on. Hurry – OW! There's some Sweet Chin Music. Michaels goes for the pin"

"1!-2!-3!"

"And it's over! The DX and Mickie James got out of this victorious"

"I think they want to be referred to as the 'DX-Army' tonight" the first commentator retorted.

Meanwhile the three winners got back to the middle of the ring after congratulating each other on their match – which lasted 27 minutes. They took their positions, Shawn and Hunter being on the left and right while Mickie was in the center, stretching their arms out so their bodies formed a 'X' then dropping them down in three quick crotch chops and after a short moment another one, each time X-shaped fireworks erupting behind them.

After Another round of cheers they slowly exited the arena, going backstage.

-DX-

A while later, Mickie left her locker room – a smile plastered on her face. The last few days had been great. She got to spend time with the guys almost every day as they prepared for the match. It was surprising to see a serious, even though short lived, side on this two – the jokers of the WWE. This whole 'mixed tag' thing was pretty uncommon for them and they wanted to give it their very best.

The fact that Shawn was one of those two she spend the last days with, contributed a lot to her smile. He never missed a chance to make her laugh or to help her with some new moves she was trying. She let out long sigh as she recalled one of those moments:  
>She had been trying to develop a variation of her DDT coming directly out of a reversed grip. Hunter went home early to be with his child, so it was just her and Shawn. After a few rather unsuccessful tries Shawn had her gripped again and got her in position for a belly-to-belly suplex.<br>First she stopped and blushed as she noticed how close they were then her eyes widened as HBK began to lift her up. She shut her eyes anticipating the impact – only to be set down on the ground again softly. Shawn leaned over to her right ear and whispered just one word: "Boo."

Mickie was snapped out of her moment as she crashed into someone. Looking up she saw the person who occupied her mind – Shawn Michaels, who already had an arm stretched towards her to help her up.

"You should be careful. Ya never know what sickos you could run into. C'mon let me help you up", Mickie gladly accepted his hand as he lifted her out of her sitting position on the ground.

"Well, at least I don't have to look for ya now. Hunter and I are goin' to this small bar we found here a few years back when we were first in town to celebrate our victory. Since you were part of the team tonight I thought I should ask you if ya want to tag along. So you got any other plans?" Shawn asked, scratching the back of his head at the end of every sentence.

Mickie took a mock-thinking pose for a few seconds before replying, "How could I say no when the great 'Heartbreak Kid' asks me to accompany him? Lead the way, 'Oh great one'."

Shawn's face broke out in a grin as he offered her an arm to hook herself in. "Well, we should hurry then 'milady'", his grin widening as he noticed her blush at his reversal of her little teasing game.

* * *

><p>Well that's it the first real chapter of 'The Psycho and the Degenerate'.<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Until next time,

2Words4Ya!


	3. Confessions

And here's chapter 2.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mickie and Shawn arrived twenty minutes later at the bar, where Hunter already waited for them at the counter. Both took a seat next to their friend and ordered something to drink.<p>

"And please make sure there really is no alcohol in it" Shawn told the barkeeper. Mickie raised an eyebrow at that looking at him questioningly.

"I had an alcohol and drug problem a few years back, nearly killed me. Since then I'm sober" he answered her unasked question. She nodded and ordered herself a beer.

"So what do you guys do when you 'celebrate' your victories?"

Hunter decided to speak up, "Well, we are a bit older, you know. Nowadays we mostly talk about the 'good ol' days'. Is there something you wanna know?"

Mickie pondered for a moment, "Tell me about the time when you first started DX." Hunter and Shawn just looked at each other and grinned.

-DX-

"Shawn you remember Christmas 1997?" Hunter managed to get out between laughter.

Shawn grinned "How could I forget."

"What happened?" Mickie was sure that it would be another story filled with adult jokes; these men pioneered the Attitude-Era after all.

The Heartbreak Kid cleared his throat "Well you see, we wanted to give the audience a nice present so we entered the ring, only dressed in bathrobes, and well got naked right there in front of all these people. And *laugh* Sgt. Slaughter entered and started rambling about me not having defended my European title in over 60 days, so he ordered me to fight hunter in a title match."

"We started making a show, convincing him that he was breaking up DX with that match. But well, as soon as we entered the ring our plot came to work" Hunter cut in.

Shawn let out another laugh, "We stared circling each other, sometimes stopping to talk to Chyna to make it seem like we were trying to get some info on the other. Then Hunter here hit me and I let myself fall to the ground. He started to bounce off the ropes, not stopping for some time and the pinned me down – 'winning' the match."

HBK stood up impersonating his best friend, one arm holding up an imaginary championship belt.

"This is the greatest moment of my life...Yo, Sarge, I DID IT, I DID IT!"

Mickie couldn't contain her own laughter anymore and as she thought things couldn't get any better Triple H huffed something about Shawn 'not being any better' decided to join in the little reenactment.

"*sniff sniff* Y-you know I *sniff sniff* It's a- It's a It's not an easy thing *sniff sniff* but he's beaten me for the *sniff sniff* I have been in *sniff* and I've been in ladder matches, I've been in cell matches, I've been in marathon matches but *sniff sniff* never has any – never has any match so –so emotional….'" Hunter had to stop his little show before he choked on his laughter, while Mickie almost fell off her seat.

-DX-

As the three left the bar, they made their goodbyes. Hunter left first with a cab. He wanted to get home for some time before he had to attend RAW the next day. This left a tired Shawn and a slightly swaying Mickie behind.

"So, where are you staying?" Shawn asked.

"I actually thought I would take a flight back right after the match, but you know…" she trailed off.

Shawn awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Well ya know, if ya want to you can crash at my room and I'll take the couch. I fly back in the morning."

What he didn't notice was the smirk that formed on his companion's face as she called for a cab. "That's no bad idea, Shawn. I think I'll take you up on that offer." She _did_ have a hotel room, but why would she pass a chance at staying with the man that she fantasized about for the last weeks.

-DX-

A few minutes later they arrived at his hotel room. Both sat down at the couch stretching their tired legs out – the elevator was out of order – and relaxed for a bit.

After a bit Mickie Spoke up, "There's one thing I wanted to ask you, but it is kinda personal."

"Ask away, I think that I can trust you." Shawn let out a small smile.

"OK. I want to know about this thing with Bret Hart. Did you know about the screwjob? Did you know what was going to happen?" she hoped she wouldn't anger him with the question, but she had to know the truth about the person that was Shawn Michaels.

Shawn face seemed to grow old in a matter of seconds. He let out a long sigh before answering, "I knew. I knew and I still screwed him. I won't lie to ya- Bret and I hated each other's guts, but he was a great wrestler and didn't deserve this. I was being loyal to my company and while this loyalty is something I don't regret, I wish that I had decided differently. Nobody deserves to be humiliated like this – especially in a place where you are admired beyond any comparison. You must think I'm a horrible person…"

Mickie scooted closer to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No, you said it yourself. You regret what you did. I would never think of you like that, besides you have changed now." She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "You know, since you and Hunter helped me against Lita I've kinda been crushing on you and these past days that we spend together I've really come to like you. So no, I don't think you're a horrible man."

Shawn couldn't believe what he heard. He had thought about the possibility and had to admit that she was very attractive, but he never thought that _she_ would be interested in _him_. And before he could react to her confession he found her lips locked on his. Well, he could enjoy the moment as well.

After they broke their kiss for the much needed air, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, neither wanting to destroy the moment. So they decided that the next thing on their list would be another round.

-DX-

The next morning Shawn woke up lying on the couch, an unfamiliar weight pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes looking down at the clam face of a sleeping Mickie James. This was the best night he had in quite some time. They spend the rest of the right just being close to each other, both just happy to have someone near them that cares.

And while they both had been disappointed in the past, but just if they take it one step at a time from here on they could make it work.

* * *

><p>So that was it. I hope you liked it. And until next time,<p>

~2Words4Ya~


	4. Shawn's blaze of glory

Let's go with Chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>January 15th, Monday Night RAW<strong>

Mickie currently sat in her locker room thinking about the past month and what happened earlier this evening. While she and Shawn continued seeing each other slowly building a solid relationship, Shawn had been scared to make it official. He didn't want her to be attacked by Rated-RKO, who were demonstrating over the past weeks that anyone who stands besides DX is in danger.  
>First they took out the Hardys, who worked with DX at 'Survivor Series', and Ric Flair, who was both their idol and their close friend, on the night when Shawn asked her to join them for 'December to Dismember'. Then at 'New Year's Revolution' Hunter got injured and now is out of action for at least 6 months.<p>

And tonight they took out both Jim Duggan, who was Shawn's friend from the beginng of his's career, and Ric so they couldn't help him in his Handicap match.  
>The only people that knew of them being together were Hunter, Ric and Phil, better known as CM Punk. Both Phil and Ric were also members of the new DX-Army.<p>

She wanted nothing more than go in there with him and be by his side, but he made himself clear. Shawn told her to stay in her locker room, because he 'wouldn't forgive himself' if anything happened to her.

Her head snapped to the screen as the interviewer, she just couldn't remember his name, was giving an update on the 'Ric Flair' situation. And then he appeared the one and only Shawn Michaels, her boyfriend. And he didn't look very happy.

"I know what ya gonna say, 'What you gonna do Shawn? How will you face such impossible odds?' Impossible odds mean you've got absolutely nothing to lose, which is just the way that I want it. Tonight may be the end of D-Generation X but if it is I am not going down alone. I am NOT going down alone. I may go down but I'm going down IN A BLAZE OF GLORY! And I am going to take absolutely everybody I can with me" and with that he superkicked the interviewer right in the face.

The 'Showstopper' had returned.

And Mickie liked that. She didn't care if Shawn would get angry later, but she would go out there with him and stand at ringside no matter what.

-DX-

Meanwhile the cameramen were still following a certain degenerate. They were kind of confused since he was going the long way by the locker rooms and not directly to the entrance.

As he passed, several Superstars were greeting him, wishing him luck. Finally he came by the locker room he wanted to go to: 'James'.

And just in this moment the door opened and Mickie came out.

"Listen Shawn, I know what you said but –", before she could end her sentence she was silenced by the Heartbreak Kid's lips on hers. As they broke away from each other for some much needed air, he grabbed _his_ psycho be the shoulders.

"I don't care anymore what I said. I am not afraid anymore. Because tonight I am going to show these two jackasses that they messed with the wrong person. So if you want to go out there with me, you will go straight to the announcers' table and stay there. I will deal with them and then we can go home."

Mickie just looked at him a little bit dazed before she found herself smirking.

"Ok, _Sexy Boy_. If things get rough, look under the ring. I left you a little present there." And with that they made their way to the entrance.

-DX-

Mickie kept her word and went straight to the announcers' table and according to the dumb folded looks both King and Ross gave her, the cameras had been running during the little backstage moment. Up to now the match had been brutal. While she had seen Shawn fight hard before, she had never seen such passion. His eyes were glazed over and he was fighting like there was no tomorrow. But after some time Edge and Orton eventually gained the upper hand and Shawn was lying on the canvas, after taking both opponents down once more, his forehead busted wide open.

Orton was the first staggering to his feet as he turned in her direction, almost leering at her. Just his look was enough to creep her out. Fortunately that idiot was interrupted as her _boyfriend _got him with a neckbreaker.

But before Shawn could react, he was thrown back to the ground as he was hit by a spear delivered from Edge. The 'Ultimate Opportunist' true to his name slid out of the ring and grabbed two steel folding chairs, ready to end the 'Heartbreak Kid'.

Mickie had to do _something - anything_ but as she tried to go to and help Shawn someone grabbed her by her shoulder. She spun around to see who was holding her back and her gaze met with King's, who just shook his head and nodded to the ring.

The sight was horrifying to her. The referee had already called the match off but Edge wouldn't stop. He placed one chair under Shawn's head and held the other one in his hands, preparing to hit his victim in the head with it. He slightly lifted the chair higher and just when he was about to strike Shawn kicked up against it sending the steel object into Edge's face. Taking the chance the 'Showstopper' jumped to his feet and delivered a kick to Randy Orton's groin and decided to do the same to the 'Rated-R Superstar'.

Remembering his girlfriend's words, Shawn slid out of the ring himself. He lifted one of the flaps and grabbed the 'gift' Mickie stored under the ring for him – Triple H's sledgehammer.

He held it in front of him mumbling a few words before entering the Ring again, delivering a blow to a charging Edge's ribs with his best friend's weapon. Then another blow followed to Orton's jaw. Shawn decided to get some revenge for both Ric and Jim, also sending a message himself in the process.

He grabbed the unconscious Randy and placed him on the chair his head was on moments ago and reached for the other, chasing Randy's partner out of the ring with it. Then he positioned himself above Orton in the same way that Edge was standing above him and brought it down on his victim's skull, leaving the other half of Rated-RKO watching this scene helplessly.

It was finally over.

Realizing this, Mickie ran to the ring and jump-hugged her boyfriend, almost knocking him to the ground. Shawn reacted almost immediately wrapping one arm around her waist and burying the other one in her hair, while the crowd cheered for them.

Their little moment was however broken up by the voice of their boss, the chairman of the WWE – Vince McMahon.

"You idiots!" with that the audience's mood made a 180 degree turn.

"Edge! Randy! Do you embarrass me on purpose? First you take out two of my employees, who were scheduled to compete tonight. And then you, my tag-team _champions,_ lose in a _handicap match _against _one _person? I've had enough with you. Next week you will defend your title against Shawn Michaels and a partner of my choosing. And I don't care if you recovered by then. I don't even care if Randy wakes up by then. You will be there next week. And if you think you can weasel your way out of this: if you get disqualified, you will automatically lose your tag-team championship." Following the chairman's angry announcement Shawn reached for Mickie's hand as the two left the arena.

-DX-

Arriving at their hotel room the couple collapsed on the couch, happy that the show was finally over. After a few minutes Mickie broke the silence.

"So now you're not afraid anymore?" Shawn, who currently was facing the ceiling, could _hear _the smug smile in her voice.

"Well, you know these two jackasses showed me something tonight. When I found out what they did to Ric and Jim, I realized that it didn't matter if they know that we're together or not. They would just come for anybody Hunter and I had something to do with. I also said that I would go down in a blaze of glory if I did and what would be more glorious then kissing the hottest diva in the WWE?" as he finished he tore his eyes from the ceiling and found himself staring directly into his girlfriend's dark brown orbs.

"Oh, you flatter me. So you had enough glory for today?" Mickie asked, slightly leaning in towards him.

Slowly a smirk formed on his face.

"I'm not sure. Guess there's only one way to find out." And with that the 'Showstopper' closed the distance between them.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long delay, the past weeks have been very busy. I don't know when I will be able to update next and I hope you guys forgive me for that.<p>

I also want to thank you for 3 favorites and 4 alerts. Since this is my first story, I never thought anyone would like it that much.

Another thing is I really would like some feedback. Am I any good at this? Should I change something or stop writing altogether?

Well aside from my own insecurities,

See you next time.


End file.
